


Days Like These by Jibrailis  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Future Fic, ITPE2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: An Olympics homecoming for Nishinoya.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 25
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Days Like These by Jibrailis  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Days Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961341) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/01%20Days%20Like%20These%20by%20Jibrailis.mp3)

**Fic** : [Days Like These by Jibrailis [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961341)  
**Length** : 0:51:00  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/01%20Days%20Like%20These%20by%20Jibrailis.mp3)  



End file.
